onepiecefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fawn
'''Moonves Leika '''is a member of a World Government secret assassination group led by Ryder Sundry. She is the eyes and ears of the operation and is most commonly known as "the spy" in the group. Her abilities proved that she is a strong opponent which earned her the title of being Sundry's right hand woman. She uses the codename Fawn to keep her true identity a secret. Fawn is a Devil Fruit user with the powers of the Yagi Yagi no Mi, Model: Deer. Appearance As a young child, Fawn had a rather plump body and long, well-kept hair. This was due to her noble rank as the daughter of the earl and duchess in her hometown whereas she would be spoiled by her parents' wealth. At the age of 25, she grew up to be a curvaceous and busty female with short, somewhat scruffy, dark brown hair along with large and round black eyes. She wears light colored dresses and various revealing outfits that often expose her chest and legs, which she has no problems with. She carries a brown leather sling bag with her in which she keeps her belongings and dislikes anyone touching it. Personality During her childhood, Fawn was a childish girl with a bratty personality and likes to order her servants around. She expresses her hatred of being 'looked down on' very seriously and would punish anyone who does so. Despite that, Fawn is actually incredibly lonely since her parents are never around and had to be left with no one but servants to live with her in the family mansion. She is shown to cry when she does something she knows is wrong but is too stubborn to admit her mistakes and would rather act like she doesn't care about the well-being of others. After the incident and losing everything she had, she became stoic, tough, independent, and extremely cautious. The only person who could break her tough character is her closest friend Sundry. History In the Briss Kingdom located in the South Blue, a family mansion sits on a cliff where the Moonves family resided. The Earl and Duchess are rarely home, leaving Leika to be in the service and company of the housekeepers. Leika was known to the servants as a "brat with a foul mouth" and hated her, to which she didn't seem to mind. Three years later when her parents returned home, a group of pirates ransacked the entire kingdom and took away all valuables found there. Leika's parents hid her in her room while the pirates burned down the mansion and killed all the servants. Thinking that she has no other choice but to die, she closed her eyes and waited for her death. She woke up a week later in the house of a young girl named Ryder Sundry, who she found out was her savior, and was told that everyone in the mansion except her was dead. Leika believed that she lost everything and had nothing left to lose, and begged Sundry to help her become stronger to which the latter did agree on. She went under intense training and even learned three of the Six Powers technique known as the Tempest Kick, which later became her signature move, the Paper Art, and the Moonwalk. After training and becoming stronger, she served under Sundry because she owes her for saving her life and becomes her self-proclaimed bodyguard to ensure she doesn't lose the life of anyone else close to her. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities After intense training, Fawn's body is that of a superhuman and is able to withstand direct attacks with only minor injuries. Her legs seem to be the most powerful part of her body as she is able to destroy large and sturdy objects with ease, capable of knocking out fifteen men in a single kick. Six Power Techniques Tempest Kick Fawn is capable of kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. These air blades are also strong enough to cut walls in half. Paper Art Using this technique makes the body go limp and float like paper which is useful for dodging attacks with little effort. Moonwalk Fawn's reason for learning Moonwalk is so that she can save herself from falling into the ocean. This technique allows her to jump off the air itself. Devil Fruit During her return to Sundry after her years of training, Sundry gave her a Devil Fruit as a reward for her hard work. This gift was the Yagi Yagi no Mi Devil Fruit that she found during one of her missions and Fawn happily accepted the gift. After eating it, her senses were that of a deer and she became more wary of her surroundings. Category:One piece Category:Fanon Characters Category:Assassin Category:Spy Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Female